


Mr. Jung

by dreamyslut



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hyuck is a tease, Jaehyuck, Jaehyuck smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Student Donghyuck, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Teacher Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, nct - Freeform, teacher jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut
Summary: Hyuck is top of his class and very used to his straight As but he is failing his first class ever. That class happens to be taught by the hot young new teacher Mr. Jung Jaehyun and Hyuck would do just about anything to get an A in his class. So when Hyuck's best friend Renjun jokingly suggests an inappropriate solution... Hyuck takes it a bit too seriously.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just want to bring attention to the fact that although hyuck is in high school in this au he is NOT a minor in this. the age gap is 18 and 24 (18 is the age if consent where i live)

Hyuck groaned, banging his head lightly on his desk. Hyuck’s dramatics caught the attention of his best friend Renjun, who was seemingly doing fine compared to Hyuck. “What is it now Donghyuck?” Renjun laughed, reaching his arm out run his fingers through the Hyuck’s hair. 

“I am failing this class so bad Renjun, I don’t understand anything.” Hyuck whined while sitting up only to put his face in his hands. Hyuck was usually a very good student. Him and Renjun were actually top of their class. To say Hyuck was not used to failing classes would be an understatement when in every other class he was taking this semester he had an A in. But there was something about AP statistics that he just could not get and he was so desperate to keep his straight A streak. He would do just about anything. 

“Hyuck don’t be dramatic. I’m sure you aren’t failing… What grade do you have?” Renjun asked sincerely. The other boy raised his face to make eye contact with his friend. Hyuck’s eyes watering a little while his lips turned down in a pout as he tried to gather the words to tell Renjun just how horrible he was doing in this class. “I have… a 36%,” Hyuck finally confessed. Renjun gasped loudly, drawing the attention of their fellow classmates and teacher, Mr. Jung.

“Donghyuck, Renjun, is everything okay back there?” Mr. Jung asked the two boys who seemed to be socializing instead of doing the classwork. “Yea we’re okay sorry sir” Renjun quickly answered for the both of them. Hyuck drew his attention to his teacher. Mr. Jung was fairly new to the school, he had only begun teaching this school year. The students suspected he had come straight from college as he was very young looking. He became really popular among the students, not because he was new, but because he was extremely young and very attractive. Hyuck’s eyes lingered on Mr. Jung a bit longer than they should have. He noticed how sharp his jawline was, how hot he looked with his hair slicked up like that. Hyuck found himself wondering what Mr. Jung was hiding under that white button up shirt he always wore and what he looked like unhooking that black belt that sat on his waist. 

“You ever notice how fucking hot Mr. Jung is?” Hyuck whispered to Renjun causing the other boy to choke at his friend’s sudden bold words. “I mean yeah… but I don’t mention it.. He’s our teacher,” Renjun cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed by the question. Hyuck paid little to no attention to Renjun as he continued to stare at their teacher with zero shame. “Hey here's an idea. Why don’t you just fuck Mr. Jung so he’ll fix your grade!” Renjun joked, laughing while observing his friend. Hyuck shot his head towards Renjun, as if a lightbulb went off in his head. A small smirk graced his lips and that's when Renjun knew he had messed up bad. “That’s such a good idea Renjun,” Hyuck continued smiling before relaxing in his seat. No longer stressed since his issue was resolved. “Oh no…” Renjun sighed, not even attempting to talk Hyuck out of his plans. He knew it wouldn’t change much anyways.

\--

The next day Hyuck came to school extra pretty, he wore his favorite black shorts that rode up exposing more of his thighs when he sat down and a very see through shirt covered by a jacket that he was planning to lose later. Subtle eyeliner and blush painted his face, his lips tinted red by his strawberry flavored chapstick. He sat down next to Renjun with a very suspicious smile on his face. “You look pretty today… oh no,” Renjun complimented before realizing what Hyuck’s appearance meant. “Don’t say it like that! It’s a good plan,” Hyuck fussed at his friend while unpacking his stuff.

At the end of class Hyuck took extra long packing up his stuff so that the rest of his classmates cleared out. Renjun was the last to leave and Hyuck took the liberty of closing the door after his friend left. The sound of the door shutting caught Jaehyun’s attention, “Did you need something Donghyuck?” he asked the boy after putting the papers he was fumbling with down to give Donghyuck his full attention. “Uhm yes actually I wanted to talk to you about my grade…” Hyuck trailed off while walking towards Jaehyun’s desk. “Ah I knew this was coming. Take a seat we can discuss,” Jaehyun told Hyuck, totally oblivious to what the younger boy had planned. Hyuck nodded as if he was going to listen to Jaehyun but continued to walk towards the desk, sitting himself right on top of it in front of Jaehyun. Hyuck’s shorts moving up his thighs exposing his pretty skin. Jaehyun glanced down at the boy’s exposed skin before quickly looking away, trying not to stare. “I REALLY need an A in this class Mr. Jung,” Hyuck pleaded locking eyes with Jaehyun as he zipped down his jacket, slipping it off so his mesh shirt was shown. 

Jaehyun maintained eye contact with the pretty boy on his desk. Jaehyun swallowed, completely unprepared for this sudden turn in events. Hyuck reached out, wrapping the end of Jaehyun’s tie around his fingers pulling the older male towards him. Hyuck pulled him far enough to be right between his thighs. “Donghyuck. This is inappropriate.” Jaehyun cleared his throat, trying to force every bone in his body to be professional and tell Hyuck to get out before things went any further. “I know it is, that's the point,” Hyuck spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Donghyuck…” Jaehyun trailed off, his eyes lingering on Hyuck’s thighs for longer than before, all his rational thinking slowly leaving his body. “Cmon. It’s simple. You clearly want to touch me and I need to maintain my straight As.” 

Hyuck leaned closer to Jaehyun so he could press his body against his. Jaehyun’s breathing got shaking as he took a deep breath in one final attempt not to cross this line with a student. But Hyuck is so tempting and the younger boy knows it. And Jaehyun would be lying if he said he never thought of bending Hyuck over his desk and fucking him senseless. “Please Mr. Jung I’m desperate. Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Hyuck whined, pouting as he pulled Jaehyun even closer, Hyuck’s lips right in front of Jaehyun’s. “Fuck,” Jaehyun groaned before crashing his lips into Hyuck’s finally grabbing Hyuck’s thighs to pull the boy against him. Hyuck eagerly kissed Jaehyun back, softly rolling his hips up against Jaehyun. Hyuck let out little whimpers that went straight to Jaehyun’s cock as they made out against Jaehyun’s desk. Hyuck’s hands traveled to Jaehyun’s belt, trying to unbuckle it. 

“We don’t have enough time for me to fuck you,” Jaehyun whispered against Hyuck’s skin and his lightly kissed his neck. Careful not to leave any marks. Hyuck moaned quietly, his chest quickly rising and falling while his breath was trying to steady itself. “Let me suck you off,” Hyuck managed to speak out as he slipped off the desk and onto his knees. He looked up at Jaehyun waiting for the other to undo his belt. Jaehyun looked down at the pretty boy on his knees waiting patiently in front of him in complete disbelief. He could not believe he was about to let a student suck him off. Hyuck licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Jaehyun remove his belt and zip down his pants. Hyuck reached out and stroked Jaehyun through his underwear before asking the older male for permission to go further. Jaehyun nodded at the boy below him, sucking his teeth so he wouldn’t moan. 

Hyuck took Jaehyun’s cock in his hands and licked a long stripe before softly taking the head in his mouth. Jaehyun groaned at this, tangling his hands through Donghyuck’s hair to have something to hold on. Hyuck slowly sunk his head on Jaehyun’s dick, moaning softly once he felt Jaehyun touch the back of his throat. He started bobbing his head on Jaehyun’s dick, finally picking a speed. The older male above him tried not to fuck into his throat, he didn’t want to hurt the younger boy. Hyuck let his head up for air and swirled his tongue around Jaehyun’s head in an attempt to get more of a reaction from the older, which he succeeded at. 

“Fuck baby, you’re doing so well,” Jaehyun groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure tilting his head back. Hyuck’s cheeks flushed as the praise went straight to his own dick. Hyuck slipped one of his hands in his own underwear to start stroking himself while he worked his mouth on Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s groans began to come more frequently as Hyuck kept moaning on his cock as he felt his own orgasm building. “I’m gonna cum you might wanna stop,” Jaehyun warned the younger boy. His warnings did nothing, just encouraged Hyuck to move his mouth faster on Jaehyun. When Hyuck felt Jaehyun about to cum he took Jaehyun fully in his mouth so his tip was touching the back of his throat as Jaehyun’s cum shot right down his throat. Hyuck whimpered softly as he came in his hand while swallowing Jaehyun’s cum. He decided he would just skip the rest of his classes after this. Jaehyun winced trying not to get hard again as Hyuck licked the remaining drops of cum off his dick. 

Hyuck got back to his feet and walked over to get tissue on the other side of the desk to wipe his hands. Jaehyun silently watched him while he fixed his pants. Hyuck slid back on his desk in front of Jaehyun, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun’s waist to pull back against him. Hyuck leaned up and placed a small kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

“So.. Can you fuck me next time?” Hyuck asked bluntly, once again completely catching Jaehyun off guard. Jaehyun looked at Hyuck confused, “I can change your grade now you don’t have to keep doing stuff with me…” Jaehyun mumbled all of a sudden feeling very guilty for taking advantage of a desperate student. He would just change Hyuck’s grade and move on and try to forget that he was a horrible person. “Huh?? I want you to fuck me though. Forget the grade that was hot, I wanna do it again.” Hyuck told Jaehyun seriously, grinding his hips up against Jaehyun to emphasize how serious he was. Jaehyun sighed as he felt his dick rising in his pants again, he knew the younger boy was going to be such a pain. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea Donghyuck.” Jaehyun shook his head at the pretty boy who was now pouting in front of him. Said boy pulled him into one last kiss before hopping off the desk and walking to the door. 

“We will see about that… and call me Hyuck, Donghyuck is so formal I just had your dick in my mouth,” Hyuck left the classroom very determined to get Mr. Jung to fuck him. And Hyuck usually got what he wanted.


	2. I'm gonna get him to fuck me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway, I’m gonna get him to fuck me. I know he wants to, he just has to get past that whole ‘i’m your teacher’ thing.” Hyuck rolled his eyes, “Like I actually care about that.”

Donghyuck walked into the school the next day in a black crop top and jeans that made his ass look nice. He wasn’t super dressed up but you would definitely look twice. Hyuck sat on Renjun’s desk instead of his own chair to bother him. Renjun looked up at his friend, his eyes scanning over Hyuck’s outfit. “You look hot,” Renjun complimented Hyuck hooking his fingers through the empty belt hoops on Hyuck’s jeans. “Do you wanna come over after school? My parents are working late..” Renjun asked Hyuck. “Very subtle Renjun,” Hyuck giggled at Renjun’s offer.

Yes, Renjun and Hyuck were best friends but sometimes they hooked up no strings attached. Just friends having fun. This was likely the reason most of their classmates thought they were boyfriends but Renjun and Hyuck didn’t really care. “I can’t, I kinda have something I wanna do today.” Hyuck smirked, glancing back at their teacher, Mr. Jung, who was currently staring them down and not even trying to be subtle about it. “Oh my god you didn’t actually…” Renjun gasped looking at his friend with total shock written on his face. “I totally did… well kinda,” Hyuck sighed remembering how Jaehyun was refusing to fuck him. Renjun tilted his head in confusion waiting for his friend to continue. 

“Well I sucked him off, which was so fucking hot by the way then after he got all guilty and shit. I think he felt like he took advantage of me or whatever. So I asked him to fuck me and he said no???? Can you believe someone passed up fucking ME?” Hyuck whined, explaining his dilemma to his best friend who just scoffed at his cockiness. “Anyway, I’m gonna get him to fuck me. I know he wants to, he just has to get past that whole ‘i’m your teacher’ thing.” Hyuck rolled his eyes, “Like I actually care about that.” Hyuck finished his rant with another long sigh. Renjun looked around Hyuck noticing that Mr. Jung was still burning holes in them with his eyes. He pulled Hyuck closer and leaned up to kiss him. Hyuck responded on instinct, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s shoulders. “What was that for?” Hyuck asked when they separated from the kiss. “Your boyfriend is watching us.. Maybe if he’s jealous he’ll be more compelled to give you what you want.” Hyuck kissed him again before looking back at Jaehyun, making eye contact. 

This was not the only time Hyuck got Jaehyun’s attention during his class. To say this was the most difficult and long hour and 30 minutes of Jaehyun’s life would be an understatement. About 20 minutes in Hyuck decided to steal one of Renjun’s lollipops and take his sweet time eating it. Hyuck looked straight into Jaehyun’s eyes as he swirled his tongue around the strawberry flavored candy. Jaehyun stumbled over his words while trying to teach the lesson with Hyuck distracting him. He cleared his throat before turning around back to the board tearing his eyes away from the 18 year old tease. 

After class Hyuck closed the door once all the students left like he did yesterday and Jaehyun didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. “Teasing me all class wasn’t enough for you?” Jaehyun groaned, not looking up from the papers he was grading, partly because he hoped Hyuck would just go away and partly because he had a feeling he would bend Hyuck over his desk if he looked at him. “Aw don’t be mean,” Hyuck pouted pulling Jaehyun’s chair from his desk, seating himself on Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun placed his hands on the sides of his chair so he wouldn’t touch Hyuck, he was still refusing to look at him. “Donghyuck please. Are you trying to get me fired and arrested?” Jaehyun asked Hyuck trying to reason with the younger while his self control was still intact. “You won’t go to jail I’m 18,” Hyuck corrected Jaehyun, leaning down to kiss softly down Jaehyun’s neck. “This is still very inappropriate and wrong on so many levels,” Jaehyun sighed deeply for the millionth time today, closing his eyes. He subconsciously tilted his head to help Hyuck access his neck better. He wanted this just as badly as Hyuck did and even though he was fighting very hard to deny it his body knew what he wanted. “It’s only wrong if we get caught,” Hyuck smirked, rolling his hips down against Jaehyun. Jaehyun sucked his teeth at the movement, firmly grabbing Hyuck’s hips to stop the boy from moving. “Don’t you have a boyfriend, Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked, finally looking at Hyuck. “Why do you ask? Are you jealous?” Hyuck leaned close to Jaehyun, speaking right against the older male’s lips in hopes that he’d lose control.

“Why would I be jealous of a teenage boy who’s still going through puberty?” Jaehyun scoffed, finally crashing his lips into Hyuck’s. Jaehyun’s grip on Hyuck’s hip loosened a bit as the two made out, giving Hyuck an opportunity to continue rolling his hips. Nonverbally begging Jaehyun to rail him. Jaehyun groaned into the kiss at the younger’s movements separating their lips, “If you keep doing that I’m gonna get hard and I have a class to teach in…” Jaehyun leaned back, looking over his shoulder at the clock to calculate how much time they have. “10 minutes,” Jaehyun continued, looking back to Hyuck. Hyuck pouted knowing 10 minutes was definitely not enough time to do anything more than make out. But he inwardly smiled as this gave him the perfect opportunity to suggest that Jaehyun take him home. “What if… we went back to your place after school ends?” Hyuck said sweetly, giving Jaehyun a soft kiss to help persuade him into saying yes. Jaehyun looked at the boy on his lap in complete disbelief.

“Donghyuck are you insane?” Jaehyun asked genuinely wondering what was running through Hyuck’s brain. “Why not? Do you have a wife and kids I don’t know about?” Hyuck teased rolling his hips down once more since Jaehyun was no longer holding him in place. “I am not taking a student to my house so I can fuck them that is so unethical.” Now this Hyuck rolled his eyes at. Jaehyun really needed to get over this teacher student thing, it was starting to really get on Hyuck’s nerves. “I am sitting on your lap right now. I think we are way past unethical. How about a deal? If you fuck me this once I’ll stop teasing you and let you do your job in peace.” Hyuck reasoned with Jaehyun and Jaehyun actually considered what Donghyuck was saying. 

“Although I doubt once we fuck you’ll want me to leave you alone.” 

Jaehyun choked slightly at Hyuck’s boldness. “You are very much sure of yourself,” Jaehyun said pretending like this aspect of Hyuck’s personality wasn’t a huge turn on. “I sure am.” Hyuck smirked leaning down to kiss Jaehyun again. Jaehyun naturally responded clearly not fighting Hyuck very hard anymore. 

The pair jumped out of their skin as they heard a knock on the door. “Mr. Jung? I know it’s your break but can I talk to you? The homework doesn’t make sense at all.” An unknowing little Jisung called from the other side of the door. Jaehyun gave Hyuck one last kiss before tapping his ass as a signal to get up. “So.. after school?” Hyuck whispered as he got off of Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun sighed before nodding a quick yes followed by Hyuck’s little victory dance. Hyuck opened the door for Jisung, “Oh Hi sungie,” He smiled at the younger boy, “Bye Mr. Jung thanks for the help.” Hyuck turned around winking at Jaehyun when Jisung couldn’t see. He left the room feeling very accomplished. 

-

Hyuck walked over to Renjun’s locker after school with a smile painting his lips. He shut Renjun’s locker to have his best friend's full attention. “Guess where I’m headed right now loser,” Hyuck smirked trying to contain his giggle. Renjun looked at his friend confused, tilting his head to the side before his eyes went wide, “No way…” Renjun gasped in disbelief. Hyuck nodded his head triumphantly, “I convinced him to take me home with him,” Hyuck whispered happily. Renjun gaped at his friend, unbelieving that he was able to pull this shit off. Hyuck was always doing some crazy shit but this was the new level of insane even for Hyuck. Hyuck said his goodbyes and asked Renjun to pick him up after which Renjun agreed to while shaking his head watching Hyuck walk away.

-

“Nice place,” Hyuck complimented Jaehyun while walking into the older’s house like he owned it. Jaehyun didn’t say much just smiled softly watching the younger boy kick off his shoes and wander around his house with zero shame. To say Hyuck was an extremely confident person would be quite the understatement. It was very captivating and definitely Jaehyun’s favorite quality about Hyuck. Jaehyun walked over to Hyuck, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist pulling him against his chest. Hyuck’s heart sped up as Jaehyun kissed down his neck. Hyuck was very much caught off guard as he was usually the one coming on to Jaehyun. 

“You’re initiating things now?” Hyuck bit his lip trying not to react too much to Jaehyun’s hands on his waist and his lips on his neck. “You wanted me to fuck you right?” Jaehyun whispered in Hyuck’s ear pausing his kisses to tease the boy. Hyuck quickly let out a “Yes god yes,” and turned around, crashing his lips into Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun lifted Hyuck by his ass without breaking the kiss and walked both of them to his bedroom. Hyuck gasped against the older’s lips not expecting to be lifted so easily. Jaehyun laid Hyuck gently down on his back before lifting the younger’s shirt over his head. Jaehyun ran his hands down the outline of Hyuck’s figure causing the younger to arch his back up against him. 

“Pretty boy,” Jaehyun complimented making Hyuck feel little butterflies in his stomach. The younger blushed at the praise trying to regain his composure. “Your turn,” Hyuck commanded pulling on Jaehyun’s tie. Jaehyun smiled at the Hyuck’s eagerness. Jaehyun loosened his tie and threw it to the side before slowly unbuttoning his shirt despite Hyuck’s intense pouting. Once he threw his shirt to the side as well Hyuck gaped, “So this is what you’re hiding under those button up shirts,” Hyuck commented trailing his hands from Jaehyun’s chest down to his defined abs. Jaehyun smirked, his pride swelling from the cute boy’s reaction. Hyuck pulled the older down to resume their makeout session while Jaehyun unbuttoned his black skinny jeans, peeling them off his legs. Jaehyun disconnected their lips to reach in his night stand for the lube, he pulled Hyuck’s underwear off before coating his fingers with it. Jaehyun kissed Hyuck’s inner thigh then slowly sunk one finger into Hyuck’s heat pulling a small whine out of the pretty boy above him. Jaehyun thrusted his finger in and out slowly, not meeting much resistance so he added another finger. Hyuck’s moans got more intense as he pushed his ass back down against Jaehyun’s fingers. “Be patient baby,” Jaehyun soothed the other, placing his free hand on Hyuck’s hip to stop the boy from moving too much. 

“Patience is not my strong suit,” Hyuck whimpered, getting very frustrated with Jaehyun. Jaehyun simply ignored the younger’s pleas, adding a third finger, curling them so he could massage Hyuck’s prostate. This pulled a high pitched sob from an already very worked up Hyuck. “Please, I want you now, right now,” Hyuck begged, pushing down against Jaehyun’s fingers once again. “Okay baby,” Jaehyun crawled up Hyuck kissing the boy softly while unbuckling his pants. 

Jaehyun sat up to properly take off his pants while a very pleased Hyuck gazed up at him with hooded eyes already lost in the lust. Jaehyun spread lube over his dick while lining up with Hyuck’s hole. “Wait…” Jaehyun spoke, stopping in his tracks causing Hyuck to almost cry. “What is it oh my god,” Hyuck groaned just wanting to be fucked so bad. “You’re not a virgin are you? I don’t wanna steal your virginity,” Jaehyun said his heart filling with guilt for a moment. “Are you serious right now? Do I look like a virgin to you? Don’t answer that it'll hurt my feelings...I’m not a virgin now can you please-” 

Jaehyun thrusted quickly into Hyuck once hearing his answer. Jaehyun fucked Hyuck slow and rough, pressing Hyuck into the mattress. Hyuck gasped, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck to pull him closer. Jaehyun groaned in Hyuck’s ear slowly feeling himself get addicted to the way Hyuck’s hole swallowed him. “Fuck, you feel so good Hyuck,” Jaehyun praised the boy returning one of his hands to Hyuck’s hip for stability. Hyuck wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist as Jaehyun picked up the pace. Hyuck’s body bounced with every thrust, each thrust getting more rough than the one before. Hyuck bit his lip so hard almost drawing blood as he tried not to cum so fast but Jaehyun was fucking him so well he was definitely going to cum untouched.

Hyuck gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head once Jaehyun hit his prostate. Jaehyun knew by the boy’s reaction that he had found Hyuck’s spot, hitting it over and over again. Hyuck shut his eyes trying to contain his moans, he was a bit embarrassed at the way he was on the verge of screaming. Jaehyun really did not like this. Jaehyun paused mid thrust as he was deep inside Hyuck, rolling his hips gently to rub against Hyuck’s ball of nerves. “I wanna hear you, why are you holding back your pretty moans?” Jaehyun asked the boy sincerely, brushing Hyuck’s bangs off his forehead. “You don’t have to ever be embarrassed with me okay?” Jaehyun kissed Hyuck sweetly, Hyuck nodded into the kiss feeling more comfortable than before. Jaehyun went back to roughly thrusting into Hyuck. 

Hyuck sobbed into Jaehyun’s shoulder, dragging his nails down the older’s back. “Ah…. fuck Jaehyun... I’m gonna cum please don’t stop,” Hyuck whimpered struggling to speak through his moans. Jaehyun groaned a “Me too baby,” before picking up his speed. Hearing Hyuck’s moan his name was really doing things for Jaehyun he was so close to cumming. “You can come inside,” Hyuck gave Jaehyun permission before he came all over his and Jaehyun’s stomach, his vision going white. Hyuck’s hole tightened around Jaehyun sending him over the edge filling Hyuck with his cum just like the boy wanted. 

Jaehyun gently pulled out of Hyuck, settling next to the boy. Hyuck reached down to grab his phone out of his thrown jeans to text Renjun his location before turning back to Jaehyun, staring at the older. His brain was beginning to process the fact that he was laying naked in his teachers bed with his cum slowly dripping down his thighs. It didn’t freak him out though. Hyuck felt very accomplished and wanted to do it again, and again and again. Highschool boys were pretty lame in bed besides Renjun. But Hyuck had never been fucked like that before. 

“You called me Jaehyun.” Jaehyun pointed out breaking the silence. “Hm I did. Would you have preferred me to call you Mr. Jung while you fucked me?” Hyuck teased, shifting closer to Jaehyun, wanting to cuddle but too shy to initiate himself. Hyuck wasn’t very confident when it came to intimate things that didn’t involve sex. Jaehyun got the hint and wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s waist pulling him close. “No, that would’ve been very weird and a bit creepy.” Jaehyun leaned down and placed butterfly kisses across Hyuck’s collarbones. Hyuck giggled, reaching up to run his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “Did you like it?” Hyuck whispered shyly, genuinely wanting to know if Jaehyun liked it. He realized how much less experienced he had to be than Jaehyun considering their age difference and was suddenly a bit insecure. “I loved it,” Jaehyun reassured the younger, lifting his chin with his finger before leaning down and taking Hyuck’s lips into his own. Hyuck sighed into the kiss, melting into Jaehyun. 

“Enough to do it again?” Hyuck asked a smirk painting his face as he climbed on top of Jaehyun, sucking bruises into his skin. Jaehyun groaned, gripping Hyuck’s hips, he had done that so many times today he was sure there would be marks left. Hyuck was about to go down on Jaehyun when his phone went off. Hyuck sighed, crawling off of the older and picking up his phone. “Horrible timing Renjun….Yea whatever, give me a second.” Hyuck rolled his eyes hanging up before turning back to Jaehyun with a pout, “I gotta go Renjun’s outside and he’s getting pissy,” Jaehyun visibly tensed before biting his tongue and nodding his head slowly. “What?” Hyuck asked while getting dressed, curious about Jaehyun’s reaction. 

“So what is it with you and that Renjun boy anyway….?” Jaehyun said slowly, trying to mask the fact that he cares about the nature of Hyuck’s relationship with the boy in his math class. “Hm so you DO care?” Hyuck giggled at Jaehyun’s ‘subtle’ attempt to find out if Renjun really was his boyfriend. “He’s just my best friend Jaehyun. Why else would I tell him to come pick me up after we finished?” Hyuck explained while zipping up his jeans and sliding his phone in his pocket. Jaehyun nodded not really super satisfied with Hyuck’s explanation. He also wasn’t sure if Hyuck was telling the truth or not considering Jaehyun SAW them kiss with his own two eyes. He also didn’t know why the fuck he cared so much. 

“Goodbye Jaehyun,” Hyuck said in a sing-song voice before crawling back in bed to give Jaehyun one last kiss. Hyuck walked out of Jaehyun’s house and slid into Renjun’s car with a shit eating grin on his face. “That good huh?” Renjun laughed at his overly happy friend who basically pranced into his car.


	3. The original deal.. gone different

The original deal was that Jaehyun would give Hyuck what he wanted and Hyuck would walk away but of course that didn’t end up happening. Hyuck tried at first he really did, he would be the first to leave after class so he didn’t feel tempted to bother Jaehyun. He had Renjun turn in his late work so he wouldn’t be alone with Jaehyun. He also refrained from staring at Jaehyun with sex eyes. He was doing very well at keeping his word. But then one day Jaehyun was running late. He rushed in with the two top buttons of his shirt undone, his hair messy and specs on, probably because he didn’t have time to put on his contacts, Jaehyun looked so fucking good. Hyuck wanted nothing more than to be on his knees for him right there in that moment. 

So after class that's exactly what he did. But it didn’t stop there. After this one slip up the two could not keep their hands off of eachother. Hyuck was at Jaehyun’s house almost every single day after school. They fucked on the kitchen counter, in the shower, on the couch and even on the floor of Jaehyun’s living room when they couldn’t wait long enough to get to the bed. At first it was just sex, a lot of sex. But sometimes they would lay in each other's arms and talk afterwards. Hyuck wouldn’t text Renjun immediately after. He found himself wanting to spend more time with Jaehyun and actually wanted to get to know him. 

And then one day Hyuck had a really rough day. Hyuck walked into Jaehyun’s house kicking off his shoes and walking to Jaehyun’s bedroom as he usually did. He laid in the bed tucking himself under the covers, looking up at the older with sad, tired eyes. Jaehyun lifted the covers sliding in next to Hyuck. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck into his arms and gently kissed his temple. That day they didn’t have sex. Jaehyun just held him while Hyuck complained about how stupid all his teachers were, besides Jaehyun of course Hyuck clarified. When Hyuck finished complaining he buried his head in Jaehyun’s chest hugging him tighter. “Can I have a kiss?” Hyuck took his face from the other’s chest and looked up at the older, a pout on his lips. Jaehyun smiled at the boy, he had become quite fond of Hyuck and the way he got cuter the more comfortable he got around him. “Of course you can baby,” Jaehyun leaned in and kissed him slow and lovingly. Hyuck felt his stress and worry melt away like it usually did when Jaehyun kissed him. 

-

Hyuck shivered in the pouring rain, he couldn’t tell if his face was soaked because of the rain or the tears. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, he waited a few seconds before knocking again a bit harder this time. He felt really stupid for being here considering it was like 12 AM but he really needed Jaehyun right now, he slowly got really emotionally dependant on him. “Hyuck??” Jaehyun answered the door confused as hell but his confusion immediately turned into worry as he saw the boy shaking in the rain, his eyes puffy and red like he had been crying for hours. “Come here baby,” Jaehyun pulled Hyuck out of the rain and into his arms letting Hyuck cry as hard as he wanted to, not caring a bit about his clothes getting wet. Jaehyun closed the door and led Hyuck to his room. Hyuck sat on the floor instead of the bed to continue crying into his hands while Jaehyun got him dry clothes. Jaehyun tried to convince a very hysterical Hyuck to go change so he wouldn’t get sick but Hyuck refused to let go of him so Jaehyun dried him and changed his clothes for him. Hyuck looked very small and cute in Jaehyun’s giant hoodie. Jaehyun laid with Hyuck in bed, soothingly running his hand through the younger’s hair and placing soft kisses on Hyuck’s red cheeks in an attempt to calm him down. 

“My parents are staying out of town this week so I’ve been home alone,” Hyuck began to explain to Jaehyun once he calmed down enough to speak. Hyuck took a shaky breath before continuing, “One of my old friends, whom I am no longer friends with and for very good reasons texted me asking if I was home and if he could come over and apologize. He claimed he ‘missed me and wanted to make things right’. Yeah that was a fucking lie,” Hyuck started getting more worked up so Jaehyun traced shapes on his hips, reminding him to stay calm and that he was safe now. “Well he didn’t come over. He sent my ex boyfriend. Actually my mistake, my toxic, emotionally abusive ex who did nothing but cheat on me for months and make me think it was my fault. Like I..” Hyuck took another breath, two hot tears rolling down his face. “Like I wasn’t good enough.” At this point Hyuck started shaking again so Jaehyun pulled him closer. 

“Hey look at me,” Jaehyun lifted Hyuck’s head so he could make eye contact with him. “You are more than enough. You are kind and forgiving, you have the biggest heart that matches perfectly with that beautiful smile of yours. You are loving and you make a lot of people happy. You make me happy.” Jaehyun emphasized his words by placing kisses all over Hyuck’s face with every sentence. Hyuck softly smiled up at the older, his eyes sparking in a way Jaehyun had never seen before. “Thank you for comforting me.. I know it’s late and you didn’t have to let me in..” Hyuck mumbled, it suddenly dawned on him that Jaehyun could've been sleeping. He probably was considering they have school tomorrow. “I’m always here okay? Whenever you need me.” Jaehyun spoke sincerely. Hyuck nodded, laying his head on Jaehyun’s chest again feeling safe. “So… this idiot, your ex. Does he go to our school because you know I could make his life very difficult..” Jaehyun told Hyuck, only half joking, his attempt at getting his pretty boy to laugh. He succeeded. “No Jaehyun. He’s in college,” Hyuck giggled at Jaehyun’s offer. His chest filled with warmth at Jaehyun’s attempt to cheer him up. “So you like older guys huh?” Jaehyun teased Hyuck, hoping to hear more of the pretty laugh Hyuck has. “Shut up Jaehyun,” Hyuck laughed playfully hitting Jaehyun’s chest.   
Hyuck got sleepy so he fell quiet. Closing his eyes, getting comfortable in Jaehyun’s arms. The couple laid in comfortable silence. Hyuck tangled his legs in Jaehyun’s to feel closer to him. “Sleep here till your parents come back okay? I don’t want you staying alone.” Jaehyun more told rather than asked Hyuck. Hyuck whispered a small okay before quickly falling asleep. He tired himself out with all the crying he did. 

-

Hyuck woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up forgetting where he was for a moment before recalling the events of last night. He smiled remembering how Jaehyun held and comforted him. Hyuck had always had a little crush on Jaehyun that's what gave him the courage to act on Renjun’s ridiculous idea but his feelings now, they felt more real and serious. That scared him a little. Hyuck looked around the room for his phone before seeing it on the nightstand. He powered it on and noticed 56 missed calls from Renjun as well as the 122 text messages with different variations of, “Where the fuck are you??” and “If you aren’t dead I’ll kill you myself!”. Also the fact that it was 10:22 AM and he was very late for school. Hyuck jumped up freaking out, he barely ever missed school and why didn’t Jaehyun wake him up. Hyuck ran out into the living room and spotted a very calm Jaehyun cooking breakfast for them as if he wasn’t missing work.

“Good Morning angel,” Jaehyun greeted Hyuck, not even turning around from the stove. “Jaehyun what the hell is wrong with you! We have somewhere to be!” Hyuck yelled at Jaehyun, picking a pillow up off the couch and throwing it at his back. “I called in sick and told them your parents contacted me to excuse your absence. I figured we could both use a day off.” Jaehyun explained turning off the stove and walking over to the worried boy. Hyuck smiled brightly, “You did that for me?” the smaller wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun lifted Hyuck up, placing him down on the couch. Jaehyun settled on top of him, taking a moment to admire how ethereal Hyuck looked beneath him. His hair messy, Jaehyun’s hoodie hanging off his shoulders, his eyes still sleepy, he looked perfect at least he did in Jaehyun’s eyes. “What?” Hyuck giggled looking up at Jaehyun with sparkles in his eyes. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Jaehyun said sincerely, trailing his fingers down the side of Hyuck’s face. Hyuck blushed, covering his face feeling a bit shy as Jaehyun was intensely staring at him when he just woke up and didn’t feel that he looked all that beautiful. Jaehyun moved Hyuck’s hand from in front of his face and leaned down to kiss him. Hyuck immediately responded, tilting his head up to kiss Jaehyun back. Hyuck tangled his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair in an attempt to pull him closer as he whined softly into the kiss. 

“Can we…?” Hyuck whispered softly against the older’s lips. Hyuck subconsciously rolled his hips up against Jaehyun, he was feeling really desperate and needy all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he was still sleepy so everything was fogging or maybe it was that Jaehyun hadn’t fucked him in a few days and he needed him. It could be both of those things added with the fact that Jaehyun’s hoodie that he was wearing still smelled like Jaehyun so Hyuck felt so warm and surrounded by him. “Can we what, baby? Use your words.” Jaehyun teased the impatient boy, sucking bruises down his neck. Hyuck did not like this response, whining at the teasing while grinding up against Jaehyun a bit harder than before. “You know what I want.. Please,” Hyuck pouted, batting his pretty eyelashes at Jaehyun knowing that's how he gets whatever he wants. Jaehyun gave in, pushing his hoodie that Hyuck had on up so could slide down the younger boy’s underwear. Hyuck sighed in satisfaction of getting what he wanted, a gentle grin painting his face. Hyuck pulled on the bottom of Jaehyun’s shirt wanting him to take it off, “Why must you wear these,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Hyuck’s complaint before throwing his shirt over his head and leaning over the boy to grab the lube they kept next to the couch.

Once they realized they literally have sex everywhere they started keeping little bottles of lube all over the place for convenience. Jaehyun smeared some on his fingers and gently slid two of them into Hyuck’s entrance. The younger boy moaned, shifting on the couch. “Can we just skip this part,” Hyuck complained again, Jaehyun just ignored him as this was not a sensible thing to ask, he didn’t want to hurt Hyuck. “Hyuck if I don’t stretch you I will tear you apart,” Jaehyun moved Hyuck’s hand that was in the way of his fingers. “But I want that..” Hyuck pouted again, Jaehyun was so weak when it came to the smaller. Hyuck had way too much power over Jaehyun, power that the younger boy often used to his advantage. Jaehyun sighed before sliding down his underwear and stroking a lot of lube on his cock before lining up with Hyuck’s entrance. He looked down at the pretty boy beneath to make sure that this is what he really wanted. Hyuck nodded eagerly giving Jaehyun permission and soon after felt Jaehyun slowly pushing into him. Jaehyun hovered over him once he was deep in Hyuck. He stayed still for a moment, giving Hyuck the chance to adjust to having him inside. Jaehyun groaned, feeling Hyuck so tight around him, even if he was going to thrust no way he could move. “Baby you gotta relax if we’re gonna do this,” Jaehyun kissed Hyuck’s cheeks then his lips trying to sooth the boy. Hyuck nodded, the tension leaving his body with every kiss from Jaehyun. “You can move,” Hyuck spoke, swallowing a whimper once Jaehyun made a shallow thrust. Jaehyun slowly thrusted in and out of Hyuck, trying to set a slow pace and not pound too hard into Hyuck. Hyuck wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist while Jaehyun linked his fingers with Hyuck’s while thrusting a bit faster. 

This was different than the other times the two had sex, this was softer, slower, more intimate. Hyuck held Jaehyun’s hand tighter as his moans began to sound more whiny and high pitched. He was slowly losing control, which he was now comfortable with doing around Jaehyun. Jaehyun absolutely loved the way Hyuck was comfortable with moaning as loud as he wanted now, his pretty moans were so fucking addicting. “Harder, please,” Hyuck begged, rolling his hips up in time to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck close to him so their bodies were pressed against each other, he changed his angle so he was abusing Hyuck’s prostate. Hyuck sobbed, moaning incoherent words trying to warn Jaehyun that he was going to cum very soon if Jaehyun kept fucking him like that. “You feel so good baby,” Jaehyun praised Hyuck, placing kisses all over the boy’s hot skin. Hyuck was overwhelmed by the praise and the closeness. He shut his eyes and squeezed Jaehyun’s hand as he came so hard the room was spinning. Jaehyun came soon after, filling Hyuck with more cum than he usually does. Jaehyun kissed Hyuck deeply still fully inside him, the two enjoying the bliss of the intimacy they just shared. Jaehyun pulled out of Hyuck gently, fixing his own and Hyuck’s underwear before pulling the younger onto his lap. Hyuck smiled at him with sleepy eyes before his smile faded a little bit, “My parents aren't coming back for two weeks, I can stay at Renjuns if you want. I don't wanna bother you..”. Jaehyun looked confused at the boys mood change. “Hey,” Jaehyun tilted Hyuck’s head up so he could look at him. “I want you here. I love spending time with you, okay?” Jaehyun reassured Hyuck, he truly meant his words. Hyuck smiled, blushing and suddenly glowing with happiness. He didn't respond he simply bit Jaehyun’s bare shoulder catching the older very much off guard. “Love bites” the smaller giggled before giving Jaehyun another. Jaehyun smiled at the younger with pure adoration in his eyes.


	4. two weeks

Jaehyun and Hyuck spent the next two weeks with each other every single day, all day, the only time they separated was when Hyuck had to attend his other classes which he made sure to whine about on the ride home with Jaehyun. Hyuck hated being apart from the older he had grown to be very clingy, which Jaehyun absolutely loved. Every day after school they would either lay in bed and cuddle or Hyuck would attempt to teach Jaehyun how to bake some random pastry. They would spend hours on end trying to make something as simple as cookies because Jaehyun wouldn’t stop stealing kisses from Hyuck and Hyuck couldn’t stop throwing flour on Jaehyun for no reason other than to bother him. Jaehyun wasn’t bothered though he thought it was cute, he would chase Hyuck around the apartment before finally catching up to the younger boy only to pick him up and kiss him softly, a smile on both of their faces. Or if it was the weekend they would invite Renjun to play board games with them until the sun came up. At first Renjun was a bit weirded out that he was hanging out in his teacher's house but once they got past that, it just felt like friends hanging out. Hyuck was very happy that Renjun and Jaehyun got along very well so this way he could spend time with his best friend and not have to part from Jaehyun. Every morning they would go to school a few hours early hours so no one would see them arrive together. Jaehyun would sit at his desk, grading papers and making lesson plans with a sleepy Hyuck straddling his lap. Either sleeping with his head tucked into Jaehyun’s neck because he’s not a morning person at all or giving Jaehyun neck kisses to pass the time. 

This one specific morning Jaehyun was super stressed. He had fallen behind on grading papers because he knew the majority of his students failed the test and he wasn’t particularly fond of giving bad grades. Hyuck was peacefully sleeping on Jaehyun’s lap, his soft breath blowing against Jaehyun's skin when Jaehyun groaned in frustration a bit too loud. Hyuck stirred, moaning softly, his eyelashes fluttering against Jaehyun’s neck. “I’m sorry baby, go back to sleep,” Jaehyun soothed the boy as he didn’t mean to wake sleepy Hyuck. “It’s okay. What’s wrong? You sound upset..” Hyuck questioned Jaehyun, rubbing his eyes while waking up. Hyuck sat up a little bit so he could look at Jaehyun directly, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Just getting a little stressed,” Jaehyun explained, trying not to worry Hyuck, he didn’t even want to wake him and now he felt bad that he was fully awake and his nap was cut short. He deliberately did not tell Hyuck that he was falling behind because Hyuck would definitely blame himself and it wasn’t the cute boy’s fault at all. “Take a break then, let me make you feel better,” Hyuck suggested slowly rolling his hips down against Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun sucked his teeth at the sudden movement, he felt his dick start to slowly rise at the sudden rush of pleasure. The older placed his hands on Hyuck’s hips, grinding back up to meet the boy’s movements, not even objecting to the situation, he needed the release. Hyuck leaned down so he could kiss Jaehyun. The two moved their lips softly against each other in rhythm with their hips, Jaehyun groaned into the kiss, tucking his hands in the back pockets of Hyuck’s shorts so he could grab the other’s ass, helping him rock against him harder. Hyuck put his hands down between them so he could undo Jaehyun’s belt and slip his cock out of his pants and into Hyuck’s hand. Hyuck stroked Jaehyun teasingly, going unnecessarily slow. Jaehyun wasn’t very fond of Hyuck’s teasing. “Take these off,” Jaehyun told Hyuck rather than asked, tapping his ass twice to deliver the message. Hyuck didn’t think about it, he was usually very obedient with Jaehyun, very out of character for Hyuck but something about being with Jaehyun was always different from being with others so Hyuck never questioned himself. 

“Are we gonna..” Hyuck asked while standing up and unbuttoning his shorts. Jaehyun nodded, letting his eyes scan over Hyuck’s body, not even trying to be subtle about it. Hyuck blushed at the look Jaehyun was giving him before shuffling over to the door and locking it just in case someone tried to come in without knocking. Hyuck came back over and got rid of his shorts and underwear before settling back on top of Jaehyun fairly quickly. Hyuck had wanted to ride Jaehyun in this chair for weeks but Jaehyun was always so stubborn about fucking in school. Something about it being “extremely risky and not worth it”. Hyuck thought that simply made the situation hotter but whatever he was finally getting what he wanted anyways. “Lube?” Hyuck asked Jaehyun before the older boy realized he didn’t have any and groaned out of frustration for the second time that morning. “Don’t worry about it,” Hyuck said to a confused Jaehyun as he crawled out of his lap and settled on his knees between his legs. Jaehyun bit his lip in anticipation as he realized what Hyuck was gonna do. 

Hyuck swirled his tongue around Jaehyun’s head appreciating the weight of it in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly before sinking his head on the rest of the length letting Jaehyun’s cock hit the back of his throat. Jaehyun moaned lowly, “Fuck baby, you’re doing so well,” he praised the boy below him, running his fingers through his hair as encouragement. Hyuck let up for air while lapping at Jaehyun’s gathering precum. Hyuck stroked Jaehyun with his hand spreading the precum and his own spit all over Jaehyun’s cock to get it slick enough for him to take without lube. Hyuck took Jaehyun back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Jaehyun’s dick was definitely slick enough, Hyuck just really liked the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock down his throat. 

“Hyuck you gotta stop I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun warned Hyuck tilting his head back letting out a low moan. Hyuck stopped and climbed back onto Jaehyun’s lap, lining Jaehyun’s tip up with his hole. Hyuck put his hands on the arm rests of the chair to steady himself so he wouldn’t take all of Jaehyun at once. His breathing was speeding up slightly in anticipation, although Jaehyun had just fucked him last night. Hyuck was always begging Jaehyun for it 24/7 so it wasn’t surprising how bad he wanted it. And no matter how many times Jaehyun fucked him, it felt like the first time all over again. Jaehyun didn’t wait for Hyuck to sink down, he bounced his leg roughly so Hyuck lost his grip on the chair and sunk all the way down to the base of Jaehyun’s cock. 

“Fuck you,” Hyuck complained after he let out a loud whimper, unprepared for what Jaehyun had planned. Jaehyun held Hyuck down by his waist and slowly rolled up deep into Hyuck, brushing right against his prostate. This was the fastest Jaehyun had ever found it and Hyuck’s toes curled already overwhelmed by how deep Jaehyun was fucking him. Hyuck wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders leaning his head in the crook out the older’s neck, mumbling incoherent words while Jaehyun sped up his pace considering they had about ten minutes before the first student usually showed up. Hyuck placed open mouth kisses all over Jaehyun’s neck, trying to keep his mouth busy so he wouldn’t moan so loud. “Hyuck, you’re gonna mark me and we have class soon,” Jaehyun told Hyuck, trying to get the smaller boy to stop sucking on his neck. “I need..” Hyuck whined pathetically, not being able to produce proper sentences while Jaehyun continued fucking into him showing no mercy. Luckily Jaehyun knew his baby so well he knew exactly what he needed without Hyuck even having to ask for it. “Open your mouth baby,” Jaehyun instructed the younger, Hyuck did immediately as he was told and opened his mouth, welcoming Jaehyun’s fingers as he stuffed three of them inside so Hyuck could keep quiet and suck on them. Hyuck hummed around the long fingers in content as he slowly moved his mouth up and down them, spit dripping down from how wet Hyuck was getting them. Jaehyun loosened his grip on Hyuck’s waist letting the younger boy rock back to meet his thrusts. Hyuck’s eyes got heavy as he felt the orgasm slowly building in his stomach. 

“Mr. Jung are you in there?” Jisung called from the other side of the classroom door, once again interrupting something he had no idea was going on. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Hyuck’s waist, pulling the boy impossibly closer and pulled his fingers out of Hyuck’s mouth to put a firm hand over it so no one could hear the moans that were soon to come once Jaehyun picked up his pace fucking Hyuck harder and faster than before. “Yes, Jisung give me a second,” Jaehyun cleared his throat and shouted back at the student, hoping his voice sounded steady and normal. “I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun whispered in Hyuck’s ear to warn the younger. Hyuck shook slightly in Jaehyun’s arms signally that he was going to cum soon as well. Jaehyun removed his hand from Hyuck’s mouth so he could grab a tissue to cover Hyuck’s dick so the cum wouldn’t get all over him. He told the boy to stay quiet with a single glance and Hyuck tried his best to be obedient. He didn't want to get Jaehyun in trouble but it was so hard to keep quiet with Jaehyun so deep in him. Hyuck bit his lip nodding his head as his eyes got glossy with tears, he wanted to moan so bad. “You’re doing so good baby,” Jaehyun praised Hyuck, hoping to sooth him a little bit. Jaehyun tilted Hyuck’s head down and pulled the smaller boy into a kiss as they came at the same time, their bodies in perfect rhythm. 

Hyuck pressed against Jaehyun’s shoulders so he could lift himself off Jaehyun’s dick. Hyuck got up from Jaehyun’s lap putting on his shorts and underwear when Jaehyun got up behind him and bent him over the desk. Jaehyun scooped the dripping cum with two fingers and pushed it back inside Hyuck, “Keep it,” Jaehyun whispered before pulling Hyuck’s underwear and shorts back up. Hyuck whimpered softly as Jaehyun turned him around and buttoned his shorts for him. He loved the way Jaehyun always took care of him, he sighed watching Jaehyun fix himself with a small smile on his face and sleepy eyes. “We still have an hour until school starts so I’m not sure why Jisung is here but you can go sleep in the back room till then, okay baby?” Jaehyun told Hyuck, kissing him once more before the younger boy hopped off the desk and walked to the backroom. Most teacher’s had their own little set up where the closet of the classroom was supposed to be. Hyuck didn’t even know they were a thing until he started hooking up with Jaehyun. Once Hyuck was out of sight Jaehyun rushed over to the door opening it but was met with a suspicious glare from Renjun instead of Jisung. Renjun rolled his eyes upon seeing Jaehyun’s appearance, his nose scrunching in judgement. 

“Where is he? It smells like sex in here and your neck is all fucked up. You are so lucky I found Jisung outside the door looking like a little lost puppy. He just needed a library pass so I gave him mine and sent him on his way.” Renjun spoke judging Jaehyun as he walked inside the classroom looking around for his best friend. “Good morning to you too Renjun, Hyuck is sleeping in the back” Jaehyun scoffed at how comfortable the younger had become around him. “Here, for your neck. I’m going back to sleep too,” Renjun threw a small bottle of concealer to Jaehyun before dropping his bag in his seat and going to the back room to sleep as well. Leaving Jaehyun to think about how on earth he let these two teenagers become such a big part of his life.


	5. I love him,

Hyuck sighed laying across Renjun’s bed, this was the first day in months that Hyuck didn’t go to Jaehyun’s right after school. Jaehyun had some mandatory teacher meeting right after school and although Jaehyun said he could wait for him, Hyuck thought it would be a good time to spend some time alone with his best friend. He really needed to talk to him and they were barely together without Jaehyun there. “What’s wrong??” Renjun asked walking into the room seeing his best friend sighing before climbing onto the bed himself to lay next to Hyuck. 

“It’s about Jaehyun…” Hyuck started slowly as if he was scared to say the words out loud. Renjun nodded, wrapping his arms around Hyuck’s waist to hold him and offer some comfort. “I think I’m in love with him, Renjun. No, I know I’m in love with him. Don’t say anything I know it’s extremely stupid and he probably doesn’t see me like that. But he just takes care of me so well. And he makes me feel special.. Not like I’m just a hole like most of my past boyfriends did. He's so respectful and smart-” Hyuck ranted to Renjun before Renjun finally interjected with reality.

“And a grown man. I know you love him Hyuck, I figured that out weeks ago when you cried all the way home because you found out you were going on a trip and couldn’t see Jaehyun for four days. It’s okay to love him, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up just to end up hurt. He's at marrying age Hyuck, his friends are probably having kids and living with their partners and you haven’t even graduated highschool and yes I know we’re seniors this year but still.. I’m not telling you to stop seeing him because I don’t want that, he makes you so happy. But set realistic standards just in case he doesn’t want a relationship with you..” Renjun didn’t want to hurt Hyuck but the two had an honesty policy that they were very serious about. Especially when one of them was headed in a direction that might hurt them. Hyuck smiled sadly at his best friend knowing he was right. Maybe he was a bit insane because everything Renjun was saying he came up with a slightly unhinged solution. Renjun said marrying age and Hyuck thought ‘You know i’d look really pretty in a white suit’ and imagined how pretty his and Jaehyun’s wedding would be. Renjun said kids and Hyuck thought ‘I love children.. Who needs college anyway. Anything for Jaehyun.’. Renjun said living with their partners and Hyuck thought ‘We basically live together now’ the boy smiling to himself over the thought of waking up next to Jaehyun every morning.. a dream. 

“No you are not getting married and having children at 18 Donghyuck. I said REALISTIC standards.” Renjun pulled Hyuck out of his dream world, basically reading his best friend's mind. Hyuck pouted, not even knowing how to refute Renjun without sounding absolutely off his rocker. “I love him Renjun… Would being a young stay at home dad really be horrible when my husband is a God?” Hyuck attempted to reason with Renjun since he already thought he was crazy and there was nothing to lose. “Your ‘husband’ is on a teacher’s salary you guys would be broke as hell.” Renjun teased Hyuck finding the younger boy extremely amusing. He watched in confusion though as Hyuck’s pout turned into an expression of intense thinking. “What is it?” Renjun prompted his friend to explain what he was thinking about so hard. “Jaehyun’s house is really nice. Like very well off nice. I never thought of the fact that teacher’s literally get paid shit and he lives in a borderline mansion. He literally has six guest bedrooms in there and a giant ass kitchen with an island counter. How did we never think of this…” Hyuck explained to Renjun his confusion which actually got Renjun thinking as well. “He also drives a 2020 Audi and I know those cost a fortune…” Renjun added to Hyuck’s list. “He bought food for me AND him for two weeks and no one with a budget could swing that..” Hyuck and Renjun were no longer laying down but sitting up, looking at each other equally confused and slightly suspicious. “Omg Renjun what if he’s a drug lord or something on the side” Hyuck spoke panicking slightly because how the fuck was Jaehyun living like this on a teacher’s salary. “Hyuck calm down. If he was a drug lord don’t you think you would've noticed by now?” Renjun soothed his unhinged best friend. “Just ask him Hyuck. If it’s super horrible he won’t tell you and then you’ll know that you REALLY should not be thinking about marrying him. I mean you shouldn’t be thinking about that anyway that's actually insane but you know what I mean.” Renjun sighed laying back down. 

-

“Johnny, I have a dilemma,” Jaehyun told the school's best history teacher who also happened to be his close friend. He quickly entered the classroom shutting the door before seating himself with a sigh. He felt bad for telling Hyuck he had a meeting to attend but he really needed to talk to Johnny. He already missed his baby which was a huge part of the problem. “Well sure Jaehyun just invite yourself in,” Johnny laughed at his friend’s blunt greeting not really taking him that seriously. “Johnny don’t laugh this is serious,” Jaehyun spoke without a hint of amusement in his voice, his head hanging low knowing Johnny was gonna destroy him when he heard what Jaehyun had to say. 

“Oh man Jae what is it? You’re scaring me,” Johnny said sincerely, dragging a chair closer to his friend so he could sit down and give Jaehyun his full attention. “I fell in love with a student..” Jaehyun muttered. The room filled with silence as Johnny tried to process what the fuck just came out of Jaehyun’s mouth. “You’re joking right…” Johnny finally responded, breaking the silence. Jaehyun shook his head side to side, non-verbally telling Johnny that he wasn’t joking and was indeed extremely serious. “Well at least you guys didn’t fuck right..” Johnny asked cautiously, very concerned about this answer. Johnny groaned looking at his friend in disbelief as he kept silent, “Jaehyun seriously? You could go to jail.” Jaehyun finally looked up, opening his mouth to correct Johnny since technically it was legal when Johnny cut him off, “If you say he’s 18 so it doesn’t count I will literally deck you in the face.” Jaehyun just hung his head low again not really knowing how to explain to Johnny how he even got himself in this situation. “I didn’t mean for this to happen..” Jaehyun started to explain to Johnny. Johnny patiently listened and tried not to gag when Jaehyun went into too much detail about how good the sex was. The older tried his hardest to be understanding as he knew how much shit Jaehyun was already giving himself for being in this situation. 

“So basically.. You let a teenager seduce you and now that he’s attached himself to you, you ended up falling in love with him but you’re pretty sure he just likes your dick and your nice bed sheets and you don’t wanna freak him out with a serious relationship because he’s only 18.” Johnny summed up Jaehyun’s two hour long rant. Jaehyun sadly nodded his head. “Listen man I don’t want to hurt you but you seriously need to get a grip. I’m not telling you to end whatever the fuck ya’ll having going on because I feel like that’ll hurt you both in the end. But I need you to prepare yourself to let him go. He is super young Jaehyun, he’s going to college soon. Our friends are getting married and having kids right now. You can’t do that with him.” Jaehyun nodded knowing that Johnny was right. He needed to detach himself but he really didn’t want to. “Does he even know about your family?” Johnny asked even though he knew the answer. Jaehyun slowly shook his head, he hadn’t even thought about that. Jaehyun was about to thank Johnny for the advice when his phone rang, he immediately recognized the ringtone and tried his best not to get all smiley in front of Johnny. 

“Hi baby, what is it?”

“Are you done with your boring teacher meeting? I miss you,” Jaehyun smiled softly, he could practically hear the pout on Hyuck’s face. “Yes Hyuck the meeting just ended,” Jaehyun laughed quietly hitting Johnny who was making gagging noises at the interaction he was watching. “Yay!!! Come pick me up from Renjun’s on your way home” Hyuck requested, his mood quickly rising as he knew he’d see Jaehyun soon. “Okay baby I’ll be there in 20,” Jaehyun assured Hyuck before hanging up.

“My god, your down so bad”

-

“I missed you so much,” Hyuck sighed, laying in Jaehyun’s arms. The pair were cuddling on the older’s couch while watching doctor who. Well Jaehyun was watching, Hyuck was playing with the bottom of Jaehyun’s shirt, enjoying Jaehyun’s fingers that were running through his hair. “We were only separated for a few hours baby,” Jaehyun leaned down kissing Hyuck gently. “I know but it felt like forever,” Hyuck pouted, shifting so that he was straddling Jaehyun directly looking at the older. Jaehyun admired the pretty boy brushing his hair out his face, Hyuck refused to get a haircut claiming he was ‘growing it out’. Hyuck leaned in so he could kiss Jaehyun again, deeper than last time. The smaller boy whined softly into the kiss, rolling his hips down against Jaehyun. Jaehyun got the message and lifted Hyuck figuring they should have sex in his bed for a change. Hyuck quickly wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, pulling himself closer so their kiss wouldn’t break as Jaehyun walked them to the room. The older gently laid Hyuck on his back, breaking from the kiss to leave marks all over Hyuck’s neck and collarbones. Hyuck panted softly underneath him, running his hands through Jaehyun’s hair. He loved when the older left marks. He wouldn’t even cover them up because it made him feel like he belonged to Jaehyun. Jaehyun hovered over the younger boy for a moment, admiring how beautiful Hyuck was. Their lips were so close they could feel each other's breaths. “I love you,” Hyuck breathed out, lost in the intimacy of the moment they were sharing. Jaehyun’s heart sped up and he started second guessing if Hyuck really said what he thought he heard or if he was just projecting and imagining shit because he was so in love with the boy. Once Jaehyun realized that he was in fact not imagining things and Hyuck actually said that, his heart felt like it was glowing. He opened his mouth to tell Hyuck he felt the same way when the boy under him totally lost his mind. “Oh my god I did not mean to say that out loud,” Hyuck suddenly shrieked, his eyes going wide as he rolled out from underneath Jaehyun. Hyuck fell onto the floor in his rush to get out of there but that did not slow him down at all. Jaehyun watched in confusion and a little bit of shock at how fast the younger boy’s mood had changed. “Hyuck wait, slow down,” Jaehyun tried to get the smaller to come back to bed and talk to him but he wasn’t really making any progress. “Renjun, pick me up from the Mcdonalds down the street from Jaehyun’s. NOW” Hyuck whisper shouted into his phone but Jaehyun heard him anyway. “Hyuck can you at least let me respond,” Jaehyun shouted after the boy, really wanting to tell him that he loved him too. He was worried that even if he shouted it now Hyuck wouldn’t even register what he was saying in his frenzy to escape. “Bye Jaehyun sorry Renjun really needs me. See you tomorrow,” Hyuck made up an excuse that didn’t really make any sense at all and shut the front door leaving Jaehyun to wonder what the fuck just happened.


	6. Why have you been so distant?

“Renjun I did something so fucking stupid,” Hyuck told Renjun as he climbed into the others car, cheeks flushed looking extremely distressed. Renjun looked at him with concern and confusion written on his face, waiting for Hyuck to continue speaking. 

“I told Jaehyun I love him,” Hyuck squeaked out in embarrassment, his eyes suddenly finding the floor of Renjun’s car extremely interesting. “Oh my god…” Renjun finally responded after ten seconds of dead silence. “Well.. what did he say??” Renjun asked a sensible question which Hyuck realized he couldn’t really give a proper answer. Hyuck did not let Jaehyun respond, he just spazzed and made a quick exit. 

“He uhm.. Didn't have a chance to say anything..I panicked and basically ran away..” Hyuck explained, knowing Renjun was definitely going to yell at him for running away from his feelings. “Hyuck why would you do that?” Renjun sighed, finally pulling off from the parking lot and driving them back to his house. “I’m scared he doesn’t feel the same way,” Hyuck sighed, falling silent not really wanting to talk about the situation anymore.

-

For the next few days Hyuck avoided Jaehyun like the plague. He barely answered the others texts or calls and would basically sprint out of class without muttering a word to Jaehyun. Hyuck hadn’t been over in days which was extremely unusual for the pair as they usually spend every afternoon together. Hyuck even missed their movie night which was their special wednesday tradition. This is when Jaehyun started genuinely getting worried, he wasn’t sure what he did but he knew that he really missed his baby.

So when Hyuck and Renjun were whispering about something in the middle of his lesson he took this opportunity. “Donghyuck please stay after class, I want to know what’s more interesting than what we’re learning right now,” Jaehyun spoke in his teacher voice catching Hyuck extremely off guard. The whole class “oooo”ed as if Hyuck was actually going to be in trouble, but Renjun and Hyuck knew better. Hyuck was very anxious for the rest of class. He knew exactly what conversation Jaehyun wanted to have and it was exactly what Hyuck was avoiding the past few days.

Hyuck silently sat waiting for the rest of the class to clear out before closing the door and walking over to Jaehyun, his eyes glued to the floor. “Come here baby,” Jaehyun called, motioning for Hyuck to sit on his lap. Hyuck quietly obeyed, still not wanting to look at Jaehyun. “What’s going on my love? Why have you been so distant,” Jaehyun asked sincerely, his voice laced with concern. When Hyuck stayed silent Jaehyun lifted the younger boy’s chin so he would be forced to look at him. Jaehyun was met with a quivering pout and teary eyes. The older’s heart melted, he didn’t like seeing his baby so upset. 

“I was embarrassed…” Hyuck finally spoke, barely above a whisper. “Why would you be embarrassed? I’m really glad you told me how you feel,” Jaehyun reassured the smaller, brushing Hyuck’s bangs from in front of his face. “Really?” Hyuck asked, not truly believing what Jaehyun was trying to say to him. Jaehyun nodded, leaning in to kiss Hyuck softly. The younger boy finally relaxed his body in Jaehyun, sighing into the kiss. Hyuck’s heart started racing and those three words started circling his mind again, but it didn’t scare him nearly as much as it did before. Jaehyun separated from the kiss so he could finally tell Hyuck how he felt about him when the door opened. 

“Hey Jaehyun are you- WHAT THE FUCK” Taeyong, the teacher from across the hall, walked in and to say he was shocked by the scene he was met with would be a grave understatement. “Woah. Okay. Okay.” Taeyong tried to rationalize the situation but it was not happening. He slowly backed out of the room before deciding he was going to walk straight to the principal's office and they can talk it out there. 

“Taeyong wait!” Jaehyun called after the panicked older. Jaehyun got up, gently placing Hyuck on his desk so he could run after Taeyong. “Taeyong please slow down,” Jaehyun huffed a bit out of breath from trying to catch up with the older. “Please Taeyong let me explain,” Jaehyun pleaded, grabbing the older’s wrist to stop him.

“Explain what Jaehyun? I just caught you being extremely intimate with a student. A student in one of my classes actually and you guys looked a bit too comfortable for that to be the first time. So what are you going to explain?” Taeyong basically spat at Jaehyun, clearly not happy with what his friend was doing.

Jaehyun sighed. He understood where Taeyong was coming from, it was one of the main reasons he was so against getting involved with Hyuck in the first place. “I understand what it looks like okay. I promise I had no intentions of getting involved with Hyuck. I know it’s extremely irresponsible and I should not have gotten myself in this situation. But it’s too late now. I love him, Taeyong. Seriously. I’m not taking advantage of him. I know that’s where your head is at. Just come spend time with both of us. We’ll explain and you can see what we’re like together. If you still think it’s fucked up then I’ll resign.” Jaehyun ranted trying to get Taeyong to listen to him. Not because he was scared to lose his job but because he was scared of what Hyuck would go through if they were exposed. 

“You would resign instead of ending things with Donghyuck?” Taeyong asked, his eyes widening in genuine surprise. Jaehyun nodded, he meant every word he said. “Okay I won’t say anything. I’ll come over today. You’ll have an hour.” Taeyong sighed before walking away, leaving Jaehyun standing there in the middle of the hallway by himself. “You love me?” Hyuck asked in a quiet voice from behind Jaehyun. Jaehyun jumped slightly, he didn’t think Hyuck followed him out here. “Yes baby, I really do,” Jaehyun turned around pulling Hyuck into his arms. “We are very much out in the open Jaehyun,” Hyuck reminded the older right before he was silenced with a quick kiss. “I know Hyuckie,” Jaehyun picked up Hyuck before backing into the closet behind them, closing the door.   
“And what exactly do you think you're doing?” Hyuck asked playfully, while Jaehyun pressed him against the wall of the closet. “Fucking you.” Jaehyun groaned into Hyuck’s ear, grinding up against the younger. Hyuck gasped, biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan too loud while Jaehyun was sucking bruises into his skin. Jaehyun put two fingers up to Hyuck’s lips waiting for the younger boy to open them. Hyuck eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head on them to get them slick. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groaned watching the way Hyuck was sucking on his fingers. His lips puffy and wet with spit. Little moans coming from his throat, Hyuck always enjoyed his mouth being filled. All of this was going straight to Jaehyun’s dick. Hyuck didn’t even have to do much and Jaehyun got hard. It was kind of embarrassing. Hyuck let out a noise of complaint when Jaehyun removed his fingers from the younger’s mouth. Jaehyun didn’t waste any time before slipping his hand into Hyuck’s sweatpants and gently thrusting the slick fingers into Hyuck’s hole. Hyuck silently praised himself for wearing his loose sweatpants today which made it very easy for Jaehyun to move his hand in them. 

“Can we please skip to the good part,” Hyuck whined, already wanting to be filled by Jaehyun. He had gotten used to not being stretched since they had sex so much but it had been a few days since the last time, hence why Jaehyun was being so gentle with him. Hyuck did not care in the slightest he just wanted to be fucked now. “Baby you aren’t even a little loose,” Jaehyun reasoned with the needy boy, trying to be rational. “It’s been so long I don’t wanna wait another second,” Hyuck whined, putting his hand in Jaehyun’s slacks, rubbing his hard on through his underwear, hoping to rile the older up enough so that he just gave Hyuck what he wanted. It seemed to work because Jaehyun muttered a “Fine if that’s what you want,” before he pulled Hyuck’s sweats and underwear down.

Hyuck eagerly pulled out Jaehyun’s dick, stroking it a few times before lining it up with his hole. Jaehyun picked Hyuck up, the younger quickly wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. Hyuck slowly sunk down on Jaehyun’s cock. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Hyuck chanted once Jaehyun was fully inside him. Hyuck dug his nails into Jaehyun’s shoulders, to stabilize himself. Jaehyun gripped Hyuck’s hips in an attempt to control himself. “Are you okay baby?” Jaehyun asked Hyuck, sucking his teeth trying so hard not to thrust into the younger. “Mhm, you can move,” Hyuck nodded and Jaehyun did not need to be told twice. Jaehyun rolled his hips up into Hyuck’s heat. Hyuck grinded down against Jaehyun to meet the older’s thrusts. Hyuck unbuttoned Jaehyun’s shirt, pulling on it so he would take it off. Jaehyun smirked, slipping off his shirt giving into what Hyuck wanted. 

“Faster please,” Hyuck begged Jaehyun, the older was still being too gentle for Hyuck’s liking. Jaehyun sped up, roughly thrusting into Hyuck’s hole, causing the younger’s back to slide against the wall but Hyuck couldn't care less. Hyuck whines slowly got louder, completely forgetting that they were still in school, lost in the feeling of Jaehyun pounding into him. Jaehyun moved his hands under Hyuck’s ass so he could slide in and out of him faster. The younger looked down, his eyes already getting droopy watching Jaehyun’s dick disappear inside him. Hyuck pulled Jaehyun closer, already wanting to cum. Jaehyun noticed the hitch in Hyuck’s breathing and he knew he had found the younger’s spot. He sped up hitting it over and over again with no mercy. 

“God Jaehyun I’m gonna cum,” Hyuck whimpered in his ear. Unknowingly swelling Jaehyun’s ego by how fast he was unraveling in his arms. “I know baby, go ahead,” Jaehyun gave him permission before letting loose and chasing his own orgasm. “Together please,” Hyuck whispered trying to hold on for Jaehyun to finish. It didn’t take much longer before Jaehyun was spilling his cum inside the other and Hyuck was cumming on Jaehyun’s stomach. The pair stilled for a moment, just listening to each other breath while coming down from their high. 

“I love you Hyuck. Really,” Jaehyun told the younger looking into his sleepy eyes so he knew how serious he was. “I love you too,” Hyuck smiled softly before placing a short kiss on Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun pulled out and set the younger on his feet, helping him get dressed. 

“Taeyongs coming over later to ‘observe’ us,” Jaehyun mentioned while cleaning himself up and buttoning back up his shirt. “I know I heard.. Can Renjun come too? We can have a game night.” Hyuck asked, knowing he’d be more at ease with his best friend there too. “Sure baby whatever will make you comfortable,”


End file.
